


Пепел

by TwincestIsForever



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: AU, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Original Character Death(s), POV, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwincestIsForever/pseuds/TwincestIsForever
Summary: Я сижу за небольшим пустым столом, на котором стоит железная банка, где я тушу очередной окурок. Всё, что остаётся от него - это пепел. Чёрные хлопья вызывают у меня неприятные ассоциации. Я прокручиваю в голове всю свою жизнь. Нет. Нашу жизнь. Я снова думаю о брате и проклинаю свою американскую мечту.





	Пепел

Я сижу за небольшим пустым столом, на котором стоит железная банка, где я тушу очередной окурок. Всё, что остаётся от него — это пепел. Чёрные хлопья вызывают у меня неприятные ассоциации. Я прокручиваю в голове всю свою жизнь. Нет. Нашу жизнь. Я снова думаю о брате и проклинаю свою американскую мечту.

С самого рождения мы с Томом понимали друг друга во всем, кроме одного. Он мирился с тем, что мы жили в глухой деревне, и всё, что у нас было — это крохотный домик и мамина забота. Наверное, он был прав, и этого было достаточно для счастья? Ведь мы были друг у друга. Чем плоха была родная Германия? Да, наши родители не были богатыми, но ведь не всё в этом мире можно купить за деньги. Уж точно не продается искренняя забота, нежность и любовь. А у нас с Томом всё было именно так.

Мы поняли и приняли свою чертовски правильную неправильность. Кто сказал, что нельзя любить близнеца? Я любил его всегда, ещё до того, как появился на свет. Вначале это чувство было истинно братским, не выходящим за рамки, но мы росли, менялось наше сознание, потребности и желания. Я до сих пор помню, как боялся, что он отвергнет мою любовь. Я сгорал от ревности, когда он рассказывал с улыбкой, как поцеловал девочку из соседнего двора. И тогда я попросил близнеца научить меня целоваться. Том почему-то застеснялся и попросил перенести наш урок на другой день, а поздно ночью, когда я встал попить воды, увидел, как близнец старательно облизывает помидор, и рассмеялся в голос. Он обманывал меня, чтобы показаться взрослым. Я просто подошёл к нему, взял за плечо, повернул к себе и посмотрел в глаза. Так случился наш первый поцелуй. Он был нелепым, неумелым, но таким нежным, что я ещё тогда понял, что нашу любовь я не променяю ни на что другое.

Наши отношения, уже не подходящие под определение просто братских, начались именно с этого поцелуя. Мы часто залезали на чердак, прячась от матери, и дарили друг другу осторожные ласки. Где-то в глубине сознания билась мысль, что всё это неправильно, но я отгонял её от себя, и вскоре это проклятое ощущение неправильности ушло, растворилось, когда мы дарили друг другу наслаждение.

Я никогда не забуду наш первый раз. Мы боялись сделать что-то не так, боялись, что будет больно. Не тебе. Не мне. А нам. Ведь он чувствовал меня так же, как и я его. Я ни разу не пожалел об этом. Мы скрывали наши чувства и не собирались никому их показывать. Да никто и не спрашивал. Мы никому не были нужны в этом маленьком мирке. Никому, кроме друг друга.

Но я не ценил того, что у нас было, и лелеял в сердце глупую мечту, казавшуюся мне такой важной. Больше всего мне хотелось уехать из родного Лойтше. Ещё будучи школьниками, мы стали подрабатывать и откладывали понемногу деньги на наш переезд.

Тогда я и подумать не мог, чем всё это обернётся. Том ни разу не сказал, что не хотел уезжать. К сожалению, я слишком поздно понял это. В то время я думал, что судьба сделала нам подарок в виде огромного наследства от дальнего родственника в Соединённых Штатах! Это же была мечта. Моя мечта. Не наша. Мы забрали документы из колледжа, думая, что знания нам больше не понадобятся, что деньги — это главное. Вернее, это я так думал, а брат просто боялся разбить мою мечту. Я не мог уехать без него, а он не мог остаться без меня.

Мы уехали так быстро, как только смогли оформить все нужные документы. Для Тома единственным плюсом казалось получение гражданства. Пять лет ожидания — и законы Германии не действуют на нас. Замечательно, правда? Мы могли бы больше не бояться наказания за инцест. Ох, как мне не нравилось это слово. Мы-то не просто родственники. Мы близнецы, черт возьми, почему мы должны подчиняться глупым законам несправедливого мира? Но радость наша была недолгой. Мы прожигали жизнь и деньги, тонули в алкогольном безумии яркой Америки. Это была моя мечта: огромный дом где-то в тёплой солнечной Калифорнии. У нас появилось много друзей, которых интересовало наше богатство. Но и этого было мало.

Одна из тусовок в нашем доме перевернула эту жизнь с ног на голову. Вернее, её перевернул человек, которого я считал своим лучшим другом, которому доверял все свои секреты, кроме самого главного. Я любил только Тома, поэтому я не обращал никакого внимания на попытки друга заинтересовать меня. Эйден догадывался, что меня интересуют мужчины, но не знал, что в моей жизни мужчина только один — и это мой родной брат! В тот злополучный вечер мы все были пьяны. Сильнее всех пил Эйден, а на все попытки объяснить ему, что уже хватит, он только отмахивался: мол, у него крепкое здоровье и ничего не будет. Том отправился в круглосуточный супермаркет, чтобы прикупить ещё алкоголя. Друзья потихоньку расходились, и я остался с другом наедине. Мы сидели на мягком кожаном диване и смотрели какую-то типичную тупую американскую комедию. Я смеялся, не понимая даже, над чем именно. Эйден выключил телевизор и положил свою большую руку с толстыми массивными пальцами на мою хрупкую ладонь. Я всё ещё не понимал, что это значит. Он смотрел на меня своими мутными глазами и улыбался. Его рука стала гладить мою, отчего я невольно вздрогнул. Мне совсем не нравилось его поведение, но я не знал, как остановить происходящее.

— Ты такой красивый, Билл… — он улыбнулся. Эта улыбка мне ужасно не нравилась. — Я долго ждал, когда твой братец, наконец, оставит нас в покое. Тебе не кажется, что он слишком сильно за тебя волнуется? Ты ведь имеешь право на личную жизнь!

— Эйден, я не понимаю тебя! У меня всё в порядке с личной жизнью, а ты просто слишком много выпил, — я нервно дёрнул плечом.

— Что?! У тебя кто-то есть? — друг в одно мгновение стал просто невменяемым. — Чем я хуже него? Чем?!

Он, не дожидаясь ответа, пододвинулся ко мне поближе, толкая на этот чёртов диван и придавливая меня своим грузным телом. У меня не было ни единого шанса вырваться. Я почувствовал, как его губы пытаются прикоснуться к моим, а руки трогают тело. И это было самое ужасное, что я когда-либо испытывал. Меня никогда не посещала мысль о близости с другим мужчиной. Я отчаянно пытался вырваться и даже ударил Эйдена по его огромному носу. Увы, моих сил не хватило, чтобы сломать его, но больно я всё-таки сделал. Мои руки тут же были вжаты в диван. Другой рукой уже бывший друг пытался раздеть меня. Я дергался изо всех сил, но это только раззадоривало парня. Он расстегивал мою рубашку. Пуговицы поддавались с трудом, поэтому у меня было немного времени. Я громко кричал и звал на помощь, но в доме не было никого, кроме нас. Одежды на мне становилось всё меньше, и я остался в одном белье. Эйден сжал мое достоинство, понимая, что я ни капли не возбуждён. Меня передернуло от отвращения к когда-то имевшему немалое значение в моей жизни человеку. Он уже хотел содрать с меня последнюю деталь одежды, как вдруг…

— Том!

Я увидел близнеца на пороге комнаты. Наверно, он задержался потому, что не сразу услышал мои крики. Слишком большим был наш дом с толстыми стенами. На столе не было ничего, кроме хрустальной пепельницы. Том схватил её и со всей силы зарядил в голову насильнику. Потяжелевшее тело соскользнуло с меня. Алая кровь окрашивала ещё секундами ранее черные волосы и заливала дорогой ковёр. Эйден лежал, закатив глаза и раскинув в стороны руки. Брат сжал его запястье, безуспешно пытаясь нащупать пульс.

— Всё хорошо, любимый, — прошептал близнец побледневшими губами. Если бы.

Врачам скорой помощи оставалось только констатировать смерть. Через четверть часа у нашего дома уже была полиция. На родные руки надели наручники…

В ту ночь я впервые порадовался, что мы еще не стали американцами.

Брата осудили на три года. Мне не удалось подкупить следствие. Хотя я не считаю, что Том виноват. Он ведь просто защищал меня! Но судья решил иначе.

Я не без труда продал этот дом за бесценок и купил маленькую квартирку, расположенную практически рядом с тюрьмой, за колючей проволокой которой мой брат отбывал наказание. Нам редко разрешали «свидания». Под строгим надзором тюремщика я даже не мог поцеловать любимые губы. Но я ни разу не изменил близнецу, я даже не думал об этом и терпеливо ждал, когда закончится наше наказание. Осталось ещё немного…

Я докурил сигарету. В моей квартире нет и никогда не будет пепельниц. Я бросаю окурок в банку, накидываю на плечи потрепанную куртку и выхожу из дома. Я буду счастлив увидеть своего защитника.

Совсем скоро мы станем свободными.


End file.
